


It’s Lonely at the Top

by writinginthemist



Series: The Dragons’ Nest [1]
Category: Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Porn, Dragons, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hate Sex, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Past Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthemist/pseuds/writinginthemist
Summary: Nestor might be falling in love with the maintenance man.





	1. The Top

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, writing about gay dragon bara daddies again.
> 
> But, I’M BACK!
> 
> I haven’t had much free time lately, but I’ve been working on other stories too. *cough*bowser*cough*

Being the CEO of a multi-million dollar building company sounded like a dream to Nestor. He could have anything he wanted. A mansion, foreign cars, designer clothing, exotic decorations, anything. Even though Nestor was surrounded by expensive luxuries, he felt lonely. He often went to meetings and events with other high-ranking dragons, but nothing ever went beyond business. He would often spend his nights alone in his mansion, drunk off of some rare drink from another country.

Nestor had a ton of paperwork to fill out regarding a new addition to the baseball Stadium downtown. In the midst of his work, his computer shut down suddenly.

“Goddammit.” Nestor cursed. He picked up the phone on his desk and called the front office. “Gildas? Could you send the maintenance man up here? My computer shut off.”

“Maintenance?” Gildas parroted in confusion. “Shouldn’t you be calling tech support for that?”

“Do you want to lose your job or not?” Nestor said, switching to a serious tone instantly.

“No, no, sir!” Gildas said frantically. “I’ll send Lindar-“

“Bubba.” Nestor cut in.

“Bubba?” Gildas parroted once more. “He’s on his break.”

Nestor sighed heavily into his hand. “When does his break end?”

Gildas paused. Nestor could hear papers shifting around. “He should be back in...12 minutes.”

“Then I’ll wait.”

“Are you sure, sir? Cause Lindar is-“

“What did I just say about losing you job, Gildas?” Nestor cut in again. “When I tell you to do something, you do it. Do you understand?”

Gildas audibly swallowed with fear. “Yes, sir. I understand.”

“Good. Now have a nice day.” Nestor hung up the phone. He turned around to the large glass window, covering the entire wall, behind his desk. His office was on the top floor, so the view was amazing. All of the cars and people down below look like ants. It made Nestor feel like he was literally on top of the world. He found himself thinking about Bubba. 

Nestor first encountered him after a meeting a few weeks ago. He was a new employee installing new drinking fountains on the top floor, near his office. He was wearing nothing but a tank top and loose fitting sweatpants that were covered in water. Nestor was immediately captivated. Bubba sealed the deal with a smile and a wave. Nestor wanted that dragon.

Nestor had lost track of time when there was a knock at the door. The CEO jumped at the loud knock.

“Who is it?” Nestor said with a slight growl in his tone.

“Um...maintenance man.”

Nestor’s face lit up. “Come right in!”

The door opened and in walked the tall, muscular, blue dragon. “I’m here about a...” he looked down at a card with writing on it, “broken computer?”

“Yes, yes,” Nestor said, trying to hide his excitement. “Just come around to the other side of my desk.”

Bubba followed the shorter dragon’s request. He was caught off guard when he got a full view of the city from the transparent glass wall. “Some view ya got here.”

“Why, of course,” Nestor started, filled with even more excitement. “It truly is a sight to behold. Looking out of this window is somewhat therapeutic, you know?”

Bubba nodded. “Yeah. I guess it is.” He redirected his attention to the computer. “Now, about this computer. I’m not really a tech kinda guy. Have you tried calling tech support?”

Nestor’s eye twitched slightly. “I did actually. Those idiots put me on hold then hung up on me.” He waited to see if Bubba believed the lie.”

Bubba just shrugged. “Yeah, they’re not the most reliable.” The blue dragon leaned over the computer. He looked around the computer until he found the power cord. He simply unplugged it, then plugged it back in. The monitor lit up. “I can’t believe that worked.” He muttered. “I mean...all fixed!” He said more confidently.

“You’re a lifesaver!” Nestor pulled Bubba into a hug. When he realized what he had just done, he quickly regained his professional composure. “Erm...thank you, very much. How can I repay you?”

“Uh...paying me as usual?” Bubba replied with a straight face.

Nestor laughed at the comment. “You’re a funny guy, Bubba.”

Bubba sheepishly chuckled along as well. “Yeah. Also, how do you know my name?”

“What do you mean?”

“The maintenance men don’t wear name tags.”

Nestor froze. He had to think of a lie that sounded half believable. “I...I know all of my employees names?”

They stood in awkward silence. “Makes sense, I guess.” Bubba finally replied, believing the terrible lie. “If you ever need me again, call me. I usually do better with clogged pipes and stuff.”

“I will definitely let you know if I have a clogged pipe.” Nestor cheekily remarked. “But I really do want to repay you. If you didn’t help me, that could’ve gone really bad for the company.”

“I don’t have a choice do I?”

“Sure you do. Accept my gift or leave here jobless.”

Bubba laughed hardily. “Hmm...choices...”

It was Nestor’s turn to laugh. “You really are something, Bubba.”

“You are too Mr-“

“Call me, Nestor.”


	2. Coffee with Whipped Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nestor and Bubba go to Cup of Joe, and this ‘date’ doesn’t go over too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update in the middle of the night. Who up?

6 p.m. rolled around, and it was the end of Bubba’s shift. Nestor told him to meet him back at his office after he got off. The blue dragon took the elevator to the top floor. After exiting the elevator, he walked through the sunset lit hallway all the way to the large door at the end of the hallway. He knocked.

“Come in!” Nestor’s sing song voice rang from the other side of the door.

Bubba opened the door. Nestor was packing items from his desk into a briefcase.

“You made it,” Nestor said happily. “Thought you would skip out on me.”

Bubba chuckled. “Well, you did threaten to fire me.”

“You’re right...you’re a smart guy.” Nestor finished packing the last of his things. “Let’s head out.” He said.

The two dragons made their way to the parking garage of the building. Surprisingly, no words were really exchanged. Nestor was too nervous to say anything, and Bubba didn’t know what to say.

“So...uh...where are we going?” Bubba finally broke the silence.

“Oh, uh, to a nearby cafe that I sometimes go to.” Nestor said.

“Cup of Joe?”

“Yeah! You’ve been there?”

“Yeah. An old buddy of mine owns the place. He gives me discounts.”

“Really, now? I think I’m a bit jealous.”

“Heh, yeah.” Bubba chuckled. “I’m parked up on Level 6, so I’ll meet you at Cup of Joe.”

Nestor nodded. “Meet you there.”

Bubba made his way to a nearby elevator, and Nestor continued to his car. Parked in the very first spot of Level 1 was a neon green foreign sports car. The windows were tinted a dark yellow, the rims were a sleek, goldenrod color, and the paint job was topped off with a dragon scale pattern. Nestor got into his car, and started it up. The engine echoed through the garage. He swiftly backed out and drove out of the garage.

A few minutes later, he made it to Cup of Joe. He parked, locked his car, and went inside. Luckily, the coffee shop calms down in the later hours. The only people there were a young a couple sharing a drink. He took a seat at the counter.

“Welcome!” The large blue dragon behind the counter greeted. “Hector?”

“Nestor.” He corrected.

“Nestor, Nestor. Remembered the face, but not the name. What would ya like?”

“Actually,” Nestor interrupted. “I’m waiting for someone.”

The blue dragon grabbed a nearby carafe and poured himself a cup of coffee. “A date?”

Nestor tilted hid head to the side. “Not really.”

The barista took a sip of his coffee. “You just being modest or-“

The conversation was interrupted when Bubba walked into the door. “Gavin!” He called out.

“Bubba!” The barista called back. “The usual, buddy?”

“You know it” Bubba said. “And pour a cup for my friend there too.” Bubba took a seat right next to Nestor.

Gavin’s eyes darted back and forth between the two dragons. “Oh, ho, ho!” He chuckled with a wide grin. “I get it. Damn, Bubba. You have expensive taste.”

Nestor’s face went blood red. “I told you, it’s not like that!” He said a little louder than he anticipated.

“He’s just teasing.” Bubba said.

“The only teasing you need to be worrying about is the teasing going on later tonight.” Gavin continued.

Even the couple sharing the coffee had to laugh. Nestor was completely red in the face and Gavin was loving it. The blue barista grabbed an odd looking carafe and poured two cups of it. He then topped both cups off with whipped cream. “Here ya go!” He said, pushing the two cups toward the dragons.

Nestor examined the contents of the cup. “What is it?”

“I call it the Bubba Surprise.” Bubba confidently announced.

“Yeah, cause sugar and whipped cream is a big surprise.” Gavin said with a roll of his eyes. The couple sharing the coffee was laughing once again. “Welp, you to love dragons better drink up. Your drinks are getting cold.”

Bubba took a swig of his brew. “Is there no convincing you that we’re not a couple?”

Gavin took a sip of his own coffee. “There’s nothing to convince. I can feel the sexual tension.”

“The same ‘sexual tension’ you felt just a few weeks ago?” Bubba shot back.

Nestor’s choked slightly on the coffee he was sipping.

“Have some decency, Bubba!” Gavin said like he was a victim. “In front of your date? In public?”

Bubba took another sip. “Told ya. It’s not a date. He’s just treating me for helping him out. Right, Mr. Nestor?”

“Y-yeah...thanks again, Bubba.” Nestor hesitantly murmured with his cup still to his face.

Gavin’s jaw dropped. “Look what you did, Bubba! You crushed him.” Nestor looked away and took another sip of his ‘Bubba surprise’. “It’s okay, Nestor. If you ever need someone to treat you right, just hit me up.”

“Y’know,” Nestor said. “I might just have to take you up on that offer, Gavin.”

Bubba’s head snapped around to Nestor. “Whoa, now, Mr. Nestor. Gavin might be a little too much to handle. Not for me though.”

Gavin scoffed. “Please, Bubba. You don’t even know what to do with all of this.” Gavin flexed his muscles covered in tattoos.

Bubba flexed his muscles in response. “And you’ve never gotten a chance to handle all of this.”

Nestor’s head was spinning. He had gone through just about every emotion he had in his head in a span of five minutes. He didn’t know if he was aroused by the two beefy dragons having a flex-off, flattered that a damn-near stranger wanted to fuck him, or devastated that the one guy he liked was not interested. He just sat there and sipped his coffee down while the buff blue dragons had their flex-off.

“How bout we settle this after work?” Gavin growled seductively.

“We could go to the back room and settle it.” Bubba retorted. “Not like anyone’s coming in here anytime soon.”

Now they weren’t even being subtle about it. Nestor rolled his eyes and continued to sip his coffee. Another failed attempt, he thought. Another artifact of your shitty love life.

“Hey, um, Bub.” Gavin said. “I think you might wanna check on your friend.”

Bubba looked over to Nestor, who was just sitting there, lost in thought. “Mr. Nestor?”

Nestor jumped at the sound of his name. “Hey, uh. I’m gonna go, okay? I got a lot to do tomorrow, so...see you...around?” Nestor dropped a twenty dollar bill on the counter and hopped out of his seat. “Keep the change.”

Nestor was on his way to his car. He sighed heavily at the thought of what just happened. Only I would take my crush to his fuck buddy’s coffee shop, he thought, You’re such a fucking idiot, Nestor. He got into his car, but just when he was about to shut the door, Bubba was coming toward him.

“Whoa! I thought this was your car.” Bubba said in absolute astonishment. “Is this a custom Dragonfire V?”

Nestor nodded slowly. “Yes. Yes it is.”

“That’s crazy! I’ve always wanted to ride in one of these things.” Bubba walked around the car, admiring every inch of it. “Oh, by the way. Sorry for, uh, ignoring you back there. Me and Gavin are just really close.”

“I can tell.” Nestor said in emotionless monotone.

“Heheh, yeah.” Bubba held out a slip of paper. “Anyway, here’s my number. I really appreciated this, even though it’s probably small in your standards.” Nestor accepted the paper. “Text me sometime, kay?”

A small smile grew in the corner of Nestor’s mouth. “Sure. I will. See you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is gonna happen? Things are just getting started.


	3. More To It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nestor is a bit overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my attempt at giving a description of Nestor’s thoughts rather than just dialogue. Also, I went deeper into Gildas’s character and introduced Nevin into the story. This will probably be a long fic.

It was 6 am. The same annoying beeping that had plagued Nestor’s weekday mornings for the passed 5 years was blaring once again. He hit the ‘Stop’ button on his phone. The green dragon slowly ascended from his bed into a sitting position. He wiped the crust from his eyes, then noticed something was off. He wiggled his legs and felt wetness all around him. Surely a grown man couldn’t have wet the bed. Nestor turned on his bedside lamp and tossed the bright white covers away. There were visible wet marks, but it wasn’t yellow. The CEO rubbed his finger in the substance, then brought it to his snout. Fuck, he thought. What he was feeling was the aftermath of possibly one of the most intense wet dreams he had ever had. It was everywhere. 

The dragon slid out of his bed and gathered his sheets. “That’s what I get for sleeping naked, I suppose.” He grumbled.

Nestor walked out of his bedroom into his long, decorated hallway. There were pictures of his family members all over the walls, from his great grandfather, the founder of Build-Up, to his youngest sister. He reached the large staircase at the end of the hall. There were more pictures of his family’s past plastered all over the walls.

Nestor stopped at a picture of his great grandfather standing in front of the Build-Up building. “I wonder what you would think of me.” Nestor spoke with sadness. “I have so much to live up to. Dad left so soon, and I still don’t think I’m ready to handle everything you started.” He stared at the big smile on his great grandfather’s face. “I’m alone. I’m completely in this alone.”

Nestor continued walking. He went through his living room, then down his basement stairs to his washing machine. He tossed the soiled sheets in, started the machine, then went back to his normal morning routine.

Shower, get dressed, eat something. He was ready to leave. Despite being side-tracked, he had 15 minutes to spare. He sat in his foreign sports car in front of his enormous home and sighed. His mind went to what happened last night. Bubba and Gavin. He felt like an idiot. A millionaire taking the maintenance man out to see his fuck buddy at a coffee shop. You couldn’t make that up if you tried. Through all of the shitty thoughts, Nestor remembered Bubba’s number. He quickly opened his glove box and saw the paper slip out. He eyed the number for a good 30 seconds, but left it where it lied. He put his car in drive, and was off to work.

The green dragon entered the building. Sitting at the front desk was Gildas. “G’morning, sir!”

Nestor gave him a weak wave in response.

“Oh, um, s-sir?” Gildas stuttered out.

Nestor froze in his tracks. He turned his head slightly and looked at Gildas from the corner of his eye.

A shiver shot through the bright blue dragon. “Y-you see...this Friday, I-I’m going to, uh, take care of family business...sir.”

Nestor’s half lidded eyes didn’t budge. “Be sure to finish the paperwork from yesterday,” was all he said.

Gildas sighed with relief. He watched his boss walk into the nearby elevator and disappear as the door shut.

“Why do you let him treat you like garbage?” Said a voice from behind Gildas. A yellow dragon with short hair, a scruffy chin, and a tiny mustache.

Gildas sighed. “I dunno, Nevin. He’s just so...scary.”

Nevin laughed. “You think he’s scary?”

“Well, yeah! He can literally take our job away for no reason whatsoever!”

Nevin wrapped his arm over Gildas’s shoulder. “Look, Gildy. All you have to do is your job, and he won’t care about ‘attitudes’ and whatnot. If you contribute to this business running, it would be dumb of him to fire you.”

“Wow...you’re right, Nevin!”

Nevin rubbed Gildas’s cheek. “I know I am. Now get back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s 5 characters so far in this story. I’m really into this, so expect updates.


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nestor is going through many emotions. Bubba wants to be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THE GAME RELEASED AND THERE ARE DRAGONS!
> 
> Anyway, here’s a short chapter.

Nestor unpacked the things from his briefcase that he didn’t bother unpacking yesterday evening. He took a seat at his desk and turned his computer on. Instantly, a notification for 9 emails popped up on-screen. The green dragon sighed heavily and began to read them one by one.

“Moneybags Bank again?” Nestor growled. “I thought I told that greedy fuck to-“

The phone began to ring. Nestor slammed his fist on his desk. He took a deep breath to recollect himself, then answered the phone.

“Hello. Build-Up CEO speaking.”

“Hello, Nestor. This is, um, the professor!”

“Hello, professor.”

“Yes, yes. Do we have any update on the addition to Avalar Laboratories?”

Nestor bit his bottom lip. They had just spoken yesterday about this. “No, professor. One of my representatives will get back to you as soon as possible.”

“Any idea on when that might me?”

“No.” Nestor’s tone was strong and cold.

“Oh, well, alright. Thank you.”

Nestor hung up the phone and went back to his emails.

By the time Nestor had finished taking care of all of his emails and paperwork, it was already 6 pm. Bubba should be getting off right about now, he thought. And within minutes there was a knock at his door. “Come in.” Nestor tried to say like he didn’t want to set his office on fire and leave.

Bubba poked his head in to find an exhausted Nestor packing his things up. “Hey there.”

“Hi.” Nestor didn’t even look up at Bubba.

“So...how are you?”

“Fine.”

Bubba was trying his hardest to talk to him, but nothing was working. He still felt guilty about last night. He knew Nestor was interested in him, but he tried to ignore it and in the process made him feel like shit. “I wanna repay you for last night.”

“No need.”

Bubba was out of options. “Okay. See you...tomorrow?

“See you tomorrow.”

Bubba slowly moved out of the door and shut it quietly.

Nestor turned to his large glass window. He looked down at the people of the city. Cars lined the roads as people were just now getting off of work. The orange sunset reflected off of every car, every window, every surface in the city. It was beautiful, but Nestor had no one to share it with. The only person willing to share the moment with him was gone. And Nestor pushed him away.

“I’m alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL BE WRITING ABOUT THOSE NEW DRAGONS SO STAY TUNED


	5. Extra Whipped Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubba goes to confront Gavin, and things take an interesting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SMUT CHAPTER. IF YOU DON’T WANNA READ GAY DRAGON PORN, THEN SKIP TO THE BOTTOM.

Bubba angrily pulled out of the parking garage, and sped down the road. He pulled out his phone and called Gavin. Before the barista could even answer with a “Hello”

“This is your fault, Gavin!” Bubba yelled into his phone.

“My fault?” Gavin paused for a second to think about what Bubba meant. “Is this about Nestor? I was waiting for you to make a move!”

Bubba aggressively turned a corner. “Why did you have to go and...be you!”

“You’re fucking insane, Bubba. You clearly said that it wasn’t a date. You even took it a step further than that!”

“Cause I’ve never been in a situation like that, you fucking idiot!”

“Really? Not ever?”

Bubba was now the one who paused. “I’m on my way to your shop now.”

“Looking forward to it.” Gavin hung up.

Bubba growled at the phone. “Why do I still put up with you? I should’ve never went with Nestor that night.”

Bubba sped into the parking lot of Cup of Joe. He slammed his car door and walked to the door. Oddly, the lights were off, but the door was unlocked.

He entered. “Gavin!” He yelled.

The sound of metal hit the counter of the coffee shop. Bubba turned to see the barista behind it, only visible from the setting sun. “Bubba,” he said softly.

“Why are you closed?” Bubba asked. “It’s not 8 yet.”

“I thought I’d close a little early.” Gavin held up the metal that hit the counter. It looked like a chain. “Do you remember what this is, Bubba?”

Bubba narrowed his eyes and slowly nodded. “Yes. Yes I do.”

Gavin walked around the counter. He was wearing nothing but a black leather jockstrap. “I kept it after we first met. It’s very special to me.”

Bubba looked Gavin up and down. “Why are you doing this.”

Gavin stared deep into Bubba’s eyes for a moment. “Please take a seat.”

Before Bubba knew it, somehow he was sitting in one of the chairs.

Gavin walked behind Bubba and began to give him a shoulder massage. “You seem a little...stressed.”

Bubba wanted to push Gavin away, but those magic fingers worked into his thick neck. “I’m ‘stressed’ cause of you.”

Gavin worked his hands down to Bubba’s pectorals, eliciting a sigh out of him. “Is that so?”

Bubba nodded gently.

Gavin removed his hands from the dragon and walked around in front of him. “Then I need to be punished.” Gavin dropped the chain in Bubba’s lap and leaned over the table in front of him. “Please don’t make it hurt too bad.”

Bubba took in the barista from behind. His wide back, his round ass, those meaty legs. The maintenance man gripped the barista’s arms and pulled them behind his back, making Gavin tense up in pain. Bubba swiftly removed his work shirt and used the sleeves to bound Gavin’s arms together.

“Look at you.” Bubba growled. “You’re hopeless. I tell you I’m coming here, and you close your entire shop just to get fucked. I was gonna kick your ass, but I guess this is the next best thing.” Bubba hooked the chain around Gavin’s neck and pulled his head upward. Gavin yelped in pain. “You’re gonna do everything I say, and if you even think about disobeying, I will hurt you.”

Gavin nodded. “Yes, sir.”

The sun had set a little more. The shop was almost pitch black, so nothing could be seen unless someone walked right up to the door and looked in.

Bubba pulled the chain again, making Gavin stand completely straight. Bubba removed his pants and tossed them aside with one hand. His throbbing erection twitched against his stomach. “Get to work.” Bubba pulled the chain once more.

Gavin fell face first into Bubba’s crotch. He quickly began to put the erection to his lips.

“I wanna see your eyes.”

Those words shot through Gavin like an electric shock. He hesitantly brought his eyes to the bright green ones looming above him. He started slowly bobbing his head up and down, losing himself in Bubba’s eyes.

“You can move faster than that.” Bubba whispered. “Let me help you with that.”

Bubba slammed Gavin’s head into his sweaty crotch and held it there. Gavin coughed and gasped against his skin, but Bubba didn’t let up. Instead he began to thrust in and out of his mouth.

“Fuck!” Bubba yelled out. “Your mouth feels so fucking good!”

Gavin tried to signal that he couldn’t breathe, but his hands were still tied together. He could only sit there and whimper. Thankfully, Bubba let go, and shoved Gavin onto his back. The barista laid on the floor gasping for air.

“You’re rusty.” Bubba snapped. “How can you want something you can’t even take?”

Gavin just laid there, still attempting to refill his lungs.

Bubba laughed. “Just means more fun for me. Now, get up.”

The chain pulled Gavin onto his knees. He fell forward trying to regain his balance. This time, Bubba didn’t pull him back up. The maintenance man rose from his seat and made his way to Gavin’s exposed ass.

“You really are pathetic.” Bubba said. He pulled the chain from around Gavin’s neck. “You wanted your punishment? You can have it.” Bubba swung the chain at the barista’s ass. Gavin cried out in pain. “This is what you wanted, right?!”

STRIKE. “Yes!”

STRIKE. “Yes, what?!”

“Y-yes, s-sir!”

STRIKE. “That’s right, and don’t ever forget it.” STRIKE. “You knew what you were getting into the day you met me.” STRIKE. “I own this ass, and don’t you ever forget it.” STRIKE. “If I find a new toy to fuck, then you’re gonna fucking deal with it.” Bubba dropped the chain. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes...s...sir...” Gavin said hoarsely.

“Lube. Where is it?”

“B-behind the c-c-counter...top sh-shelf...sir...”

“Man the fuck up.” Bubba said as he made his way around the counter. He grabbed a blue bottle off of the shelf that read “Lubb”. “You’ve take worse, now all of a sudden you’re a lightweight?” He dumped about a fourth of the bottle onto Gavin’s hole. “We can fix that though.”

Bubba wasted no time and plunged right in. Gavin gritted his teeth and pulled at the shirt around his wrists. Bubba furiously pounded at the barista’s ass. The combination of having his hole abused and the feeling of Bubba’s sweaty crotch against his bruised ass was deadly. He could only lay there and take it.

“Fuck, sir! Nnf, yeah! Yes!”

Bubba gave his reddened ass a hard smack. “That’s right, scream for me.”

Gavin screamed at the pain that soon faded into pleasure. He was back with his Bubba again. The Bubba that he knew as “The Smasher” all those years ago. When he was just a young adult trying to get his business to take off. When Bubba was an escort that needed money to get by.

“I’m gonna fucking cum!” Bubba roared. He pulled Gavin up by his bound arms and let it all out into his ass. Bubba roared as loud as he could, squeezing Gavin’s wrists as he rode out his orgasm. When his orgasm finally subsided, he pulled out slowly and watched his seen drip onto the coffee shop’s floor.

Bubba reached for his pants. “Clean this fucking place up.”

Gavin was still laying there, tied and used like an object. Just like old times. “Sir...?”

“What.” Bubba said it more as a statement than a question.

“Aren’t you...gonna let me...-“

Bubba burst into laughter. “You can get yourself off. I have shit to do in the morning.” Bubba untied his shirt from Gavin’s wrists. “I should’ve fucked you until you came.”

Gavin slowly rose to his feet. He was painfully hard. “Please, sir. Look at me.”

Bubba glared at the throbbing member. A smile slowly grew on his face. Bubba swiped his hand in the puddle of cum left by him. “I shouldn’t even be doing this because you want it so much, but.” Bubba gripped Gavin’s dick with his cum covered hand. His other hand gripped Gavin’s chin. “You’re gonna blow your load all over my hands, looking into my eyes.”

The sun was now down. The only light illuminating their faces was the dim light from the rising moon.

Bubba’s lips made their way to Gavin’s. Gavin’s arms wrapped around his “Smasher”. That was the most passionate moment from that night. In that instance it was just Bubba and Gavin. Nestor was nothing but an after thought to both men, despite Nestor being the force that brought them to this moment.

Gavin moaned and pulled away. “Sir! Sir! I’m...I’m...”

Bubba’s eyes once again locked with Gavin’s. “Cum.”

Gavin’s entire body jumped as he shot everything he had all over Bubba’s hand. Bubba silenced the submissive dragon with a deep kiss before he could let out any more noises of pleasure.

Bubba broke the kiss with a strand of saliva trailing behind. “Clean up,” he whispered, then he was off again to the door.

“Wait...” Gavin said with the last of the energy he had.

Bubba paused with one hand on the door. “Didn’t I tell you I have shit to do?”

Gavin struggled to pull himself up. “I think I have feelings for you.”

Bubba’s hand slid away from the door handle. “And why are you telling me this now?”

“Don’t you get it?” Gavin lashed out. “We have history with each other. I want you, Bubba.”

Bubba turned around to see Gavin’s face. The feeling of sadness was on full display. The moonlight highlighted his teary eyes. “And why are you telling me this now?” He repeated.

Gavin choked a little on his words. “I...I’m not ready for you to be ready.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

Gavin’s sadness quickly shifted to anger. “Why don’t you want me, Bubba? You used to at least talk to me after you fucked the shit outta me. But I guess since you have a new, richer dragon to use, you don’t need me.”

And then it clicked again. Bubba came here because of Nestor, and ended up having sex. “What is wrong with you, Gavin?”

“What’s wrong with you! You know a guy for a few days and you fall head-over-heels for him!” Gavin slammed his fist on the nearest table. “What about me?!”

The dragons stood in the dark silence of the coffee shop. Gavin was breathing heavily with anger. Bubba stood almost completely still, unsure what to do.

“We could be a couple, Bubba. I have this shop, you have your job. We could get a nice place. Maybe even...start a family?”

Bubba’s eyes didn’t move away from the barista. His hand mindlessly found its way back to the door handle. “I have to go now.” He didn’t turn back this time. He opened the door and left.

Once he was in his car, he buried his face in the steering wheel. “Bubba...what the fuck did you do to get into this mess?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of what important happened: Bubba is angry at Gavin for what happened with Nestor, they have sex, Bubba used to be an escort named The Smasher (which is how they met), They used to fuck all the time, Gavin confesses his feelings, but he’s not ready to be with someone, Bubba is torn.
> 
> Stay tuned to see what’ll happen. More dragons will come into this story. I’VE SEEN THE NEW ONES. The story writes itself honestly, but it’s gonna be LONG.


	6. A Little Compassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gildas talks with Nevin and Lindar about Nestor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s take a step away from the love triangle to see what’s going on with the other employees of Build-Up.

The green dragon was on his way into work for the day. He had an early meeting to discuss the progress of the baseball stadium. Nestor sighed as he pushed the front door open.

“Hello, Mr. Nestor!” Gildas greeted.

As usual, Nestor gave his now signature weak wave.

Gildas watched as the CEO strolled by and into the elevator. They made eye contact just as the doors shut. Gildas felt his superior’s gaze pierce through him. He felt like he just had his soul stolen from him.

“You okay, Gildas?” A familiar voice came from behind. It was Lindar.

“Hm? Yeah, yeah. It’s just...Mr. Nestor can be...unsettling...”

Lindar threw his head back and laughed. “That douchebag?”

“I told you!” Nevin’s voice rang from behind Lindar. The yellow dragon walked over and leaned against the front desk Gildas stood behind. “Look, Gildy. You have got to let him go. He’s an asshole. Simple as that. He’s not gonna fire you, and kissing his ass will only make him angrier.”

“What he said.” Lindar agreed. “I come here to get paid, and go home. Simple.”

“I guess you guys are right.” Gildas admitted. He sighed deeply. “I’m just a compassionate person. You guys ever think that something is wrong with him?”

“Who gives a shit?” Lindar said bluntly. “We come here to work, not play therapist.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little bit...harsh?” Gildas said.

“Maybe it is, but you need to know when things aren’t your problem.”

Gildas sighed again. “I guess...”

“By the way,” Nevin said, “We have a new employee, and he is gorgeous. His name is Delbin. I hope he’s single.”

Lindar shook his head. “I’ll leave you to that, Nevin. And, Gildas!” Lindar narrowed his eyes at the other bright blue dragon. “Remember what we said.” The maintenance man went to the same elevator Nestor disappeared in, and was gone.

“Well, I’m off too.” Nevin poked the blue dragon’s snout. “Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone!” Nevin walked away toward the hallway where his office resided.

Gildas sighed once more and returned to his computer. He had mixed emotions about Nestor. He believed that deep down, Nestor was a good person. Nevin and Lindar seemed to lack compassion. “I should do something for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delbin has been name dropped! He is now a part of this fucked up fic. What do you hope to see out of this? Where do you think the story is gonna go now?


	7. Is it a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubba stops Nestor before a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems kinda empty to me, but it’s here to set up what’s to come.

The elevator door opened to the top floor. It was quiet as it usually was in the early mornings. Nestor stepped out and took a deep breath. These hallways have seen him every day for the passed couple of years. They saw how he slowly went from an optimistic leader to a sorrowful shell of his former self. Nestor’s mind drifted to the bittersweet day Build-Up was passed down to him. He inherited his father’s business after his passing since he was the eldest child. He was honored to continue his family’s legacy, but he was still very young.

His thoughts were interrupted by a large figure sitting against his office door. “Bubba?”

The maintenance man looked up from his phone at the CEO. “Nestor!” He jumped to his feet and grabbed Nestor by the shoulders. “We’re going on a date tomorrow night.”

Nestor stared at the blue dragon in confusion. “What?”

“A date. Me. You. A nice restaurant.”

Nestor brushed Bubba’s hands off of him. “Why do you want to go on a date?”

“Because I think it’s time,” Bubba said. “The coffee shop was nice, but I want our first date to be special.”

Nestor only became more confused. “Bubba...I need to get into my office.” He pushed pass the larger dragon.

“So, is it a date?”

Nestor opened his door. “I’ll think about it.” He walked into his office and shut the door. Nestor listened to hear the blue dragon walk away from the door. “Thank God!” He excitedly said. Just when he thought things were only going to get worse, something good finally happened to him. Something that never happened to him. He was asked out on a date...kinda. Nestor happily unpacked his suitcase.

The phone began to ring.

Nestor picked up the phone. “Hello!” He said with a sing-song tone.

“Hello, sir. This is Delbin. I’m a new employee here.”

“Hello, Delbin. Welcome to Build-Up.”

“Heh, thanks. Right now, I have a box with your name on it. I wanted to bring it to you so I could meet you personally. Is it alright if I come up now?”

“Actually, I’m on my way to a meeting. It should be over in an hour. Bring it up then, okay?”

“Alright then. See you then, sir.”

“I will be expecting you.” The CEO hung up the phone. He grabbed a stack of papers off of his desk, and left for the meeting. Bubba was on his mind the entire walk down the hallway. “What should I wear?”, he thought. “Where are we even going?” “I wonder what he’s gonna wear.”

Nestor snapped back when he made it to the meeting room. Inside were two representatives of the baseball stadium’s owner. One was a slim, toned cheetah, who honestly didn’t look like the business type. The collar to his suit was askew, and he had a light colored stain on his arm. The other was a young faun, who looked more business like. She wore a simple black skirt, a blazer, and black heels: Simple, yet effective.

“Hey, dude,” the cheetah said as he saw Nestor walk into the meeting room. “I’m Hunter.” The cheetah stuck out his hand from the other side of the meeting table toward Nestor. Nestor responded with a slow handshake.

The faun rolled her eyes. “Pardon his...unprofessionalism, sir. My name is Elora, pleasure to meet you.” She shook Nestor’s hand.

“Pleasure to meet both of you as well.” Nestor took a seat opposite of the two reps. He adjusted his stack of papers on the table. “Now, where should we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Delbin is here, along with Hunter and Elora! (Who won’t really be in the story, sadly.)
> 
> Delbin on the other hand, will be a little more present, and MIGHT have a relationship of his own.
> 
> Stick around for the next chapter!


	8. Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nestor meets Delbin, and is under a lot of stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Delbin is coming into the picture.

Nestor was on his way back to his office after that...interesting meeting. Hunter was one of the most unprofessional people he had ever encountered. He had his feet on table the entire time, and even picked his nose at one point. “How in the world did he get his position?” Nestor grumbled. Elora was nice at least, though even a blind man could tell she wanted to give Hunter one good punch to the face.

The green dragon, as usual, sighed deeply. “At least I still have that date that I-“ Nestor forgot that he never told Bubba “Yes”. The green dragon got his number, but it’s still in his car. Why couldn’t he just say “yes”? A simple “yes” was all that it took. “What’s wrong with you, Nestor. Why are you like this?”

He finally got back to his office. He returned to his black leather chair at his desk, in front of his giant glass window. He couldn’t focus. All he could think about was everything that had gone wrong in his life. Everything that left him feeling alone.

Someone knocked on the door. “Special delivery for a Mr. Nestor!” A deep, raspy voice called out.

It was the same voice from the phone call earlier: Delbin. “Come in.”

The door opened, and a red, muscular dragon walked in. He had a large box in his hands. “Here’s that box I told you about, sir. Where should I set it down?”

Nestor pointed to a corner. “Just put it there for now, I’ll look into it later.”

“Alright, sir.” Delbin dropped the box with a loud thud. “Phew, that was pretty heavy.” He strolled over to Nestor’s desk and extended his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

Nestor gave the red dragon his hand. “Likewise. Have the other employees been treating you right?”

“Of course! Nevin’s been the main one showing me the ropes.”

Nestor reclined back in his chair. “Nevin’s a pretty good worker, so you’ll be fine.”

Delbin was off to the door. “I should get back to work, sir. It was really nice meeting you.”

Nestor smiled and waved as the large red dragon left. The CEO was back in work mode now. The construction of the baseball stadium needed to be sped up in time for an upcoming game. If the stadium isn’t complete by then, Build-Up could take a huge hit. More stress. Just what he needed in a time like this. Nestor buried his face in his hands. “I could use a drink right now. Or ten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, things are set for Nestor, Delbin, Gildas, and Gavin. Let’s see where this story goes from here.
> 
> A few more dragons will be making their debut soon as well.


	9. Talk to Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nestor finally texts Bubba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M BACK EVERYONE AND I’M ADDING MORE TO THIS FIC!

It was the end of the day finally, and Nestor had rushed to his car as fast as he could. The only thing on his mind was Bubba. He didn’t want to screw anything up more than he felt he had. There, still on the floor of the passenger seat, was the paper with Bubba’s number. Nestor quickly pulled out his phone to text the number, then ran into a roadblock. What was he going to say?

 

_ Nestor: Hello,  _ he texted then deleted.

_ Sup,  _ delete.

_ How was your day?,  _ delete.

_ Your ass looks good in that uniform,  _ sent.

 

Nestor stared wide-eyed at his phone. “Oh my fucking God,” he gasped. When he saw the word “Delivered” appear under his text, he felt light-headed.

 

Almost instantly, three dots appeared under the text. 

 

_???: whos this _

 

That was it. The universe couldn’t just let him be happy. There had to be something that was going to go wrong. Nestor wanted to crush his phone in his hands.

 

_ Nestor: Nestor _

 

Waiting for Bubba’s response was torture. All 6 seconds.

 

_???: at least take me to dinner first ;P _

 

Relief fell over Nestor.

 

_ Nestor: That was an accident. My apologies. _

_???: but you still wrote it -3. _

 

The CEO growled.

 

_ Nestor: … _

_???: if it makes you feel any better i like your ass too ;) _

 

Nestor turned red at the compliment. Here he was, only knowing Bubba about a week, sitting in his car, talking about their asses. Nestor gathered all the courage in his body to keep going.

 

_ Nestor: Really now? _

_???: really _

_ Nestor: That’s good to know _

 

“The fuck kind of reply is that?!” Nestor yelled to himself.

 

_???: ill keep that in mind  >:) _

_ Nestor: And what’s that supposed to mean? _

_???: you really wanna know? _

_ Nestor: Yes _

_???: you really really wanna know? _

_ Nestor: Yes _

_???: meet me at the grill at 8 and wear something nice so what you usually wear _

_ Nestor: That doesn’t answer my question _

_???: lol _

_ Nestor: What? _

_???: if you want to find out then you have to come on that date _

 

Nestor had the biggest grin on his face with a matching blush.

 

_ Nestor: Will do. _

 

Nestor locked his phone and sat it in the passenger seat. He let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I’m going on a date,” he said softly. “I’m going on a date.”

 

The drive home was a complete blur to Nestor since Bubba was the only thing on his mind.  _ What’ll he wear? I bet he’d look good in red. I can’t wait to see his butt. _ Nestor got out of his car and headed straight for his bedroom. He dropped whatever he was holding and wearing onto the floor. He stood in the doorway of his walk-in closet, wearing nothing but the red boxers he put on that morning. The closet was packed with all kinds of clothes from all kinds of places, but right now, all he needed was something that said “I’m going on my first date at a decent restaurant”.

 

The first outfit Nestor picked out was a blue suit with a red tie. He had worn that same suit to a conference overseas once. “Too formal,” he said.

 

The second outfit was a purple dress shirt with black slacks. He liked the black slacks, but the purple shirt wasn’t doing it for him. His mind went back to Bubba, and what he’d wear. Nestor grabbed his phone that was still in his pants he wore to work.

 

_ Nestor: What are you wearing? _

_???: nothing right now :P _

 

Nestor’s face turned the usual red.

 

_ Nestor: I meant for tomorrow _

_???: surprise _

 

“I should really put his name in my phone now,” Nestor said.

 

_ Nestor: I don’t know what to wear _

_ Bubba: just wear a dress shirt or something you look cute in those _

_ Nestor: Thank you _

_ Bubba: -3. _

 

Nestor locked his phone before his face could turn any more red. “Dress shirt it is.” Nestor dove back into his closet and returned with a white dress shirt to go with the black slacks. He set aside his clothes and jumped into bed. Bubba invaded his thoughts once again.

 

_ Nestor: Hey _

_ Bubba: hey _

_ Nestor: I’m not going to lie, I’m pretty excited about our date tomorrow _

_ Bubba: i can tell by you picking an outfit a day in advance _

_ Nestor: You said you had an outfit too _

_ Bubba: i said surprise as in a surprise to me too _

 

Nestor laughed. A little too hard since he snorted.

 

_ Nestor: What are you doing? _

_ Bubba: on the couch watching tv _

_ Nestor: Naked? _

_ Bubba: the only way ;) im basically a nudist _

_ Nestor: Well, I don’t want to disturb you _

_ Bubba: youre not disturbing me _

_ Nestor: You’re sure? _

_ Bubba: im sure _

_ Nestor: I’d rather talk to you than text so I can multitask _

 

In seconds, Nestor’s phone rang. “Hello?” He said after answering.

 

“Hey, there,” Bubba said in a charming tone. “You need me to keep you company?”

 

“I’d like that.” Nestor said.

 

“Never thought a rich guy like you could be bored. Don’t you have a golf course or VR game console or something?”

 

“Golfing is boring and I’m too lazy to set up my VR Station.”

 

“Rich people problems, huh?” Bubba teased.

 

“What do you do for fun?” Nestor asked.

 

“First off, I love working out.”

 

“I can tell.”

 

“I also like watching action shows. And if I can’t do either, then I just jerk off to porn until something to do comes up.”

 

Nestor went quiet for a moment. “You are a very direct person when it comes to anything sexual.”

 

“We’re both grown dragons over the age of 18. Why should I filter what I say about sex? Especially when we have a date coming up.”

 

Nestor felt the charm in Bubba’s voice. “You think I’m gonna give it up on the first date?”

 

“Nah, you seem like you respect yourself too much for that.”

 

“You’re damn right, I am.”

 

Nestor ended up staying on the phone with Bubba until 10 pm. At one point they had stopped talking. They were just enjoying the feeling of being on the phone with each other.

 

“I think I’m gonna go to bed.” Nestor said.

 

“This early?” Bubba said.

 

“I wake up at 6 and I need my 8 hours.”

 

“Oh, ok. Night, Nestor.”

 

“Good night, Bubba.”

 

Nestor hung up and rolled over. A smile stretched across his face. Bubba still lingered in his thoughts. He had spent the entire evening just talking to him. He felt a warm feeling in his chest. “I’m going on a date,” Nestor murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited to write the next chapters. STAY WITH ME HERE!


	10. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Build-Up employees notice Nestor’s acting strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what to say here.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Gay dragons!

6 am. That damned alarm was going off again. But this time it wasn’t a nuisance. It was an alarm. An alarm to get ready for the day. A day to get ready for. Nestor slowly arose in his bed and shut of the alarm. He stretched his arms over his head, cracking his joints.  _ No wet dreams surprisingly _ , he thought. He then slid out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. 

 

As Nestor walked in front of his large bathroom mirror, he noticed he had taken off his underwear sometime in the night. He stopped for a moment to look at his butt in the mirror. “I guess it does look kinda nice,” he said, turning to get a better look.

 

Nestor stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on. He leaned into the stream of water, letting his mind drift to the dragon he’d be seeing later in the day. It was strange how much Nestor was anticipating his date with Bubba. He had been on so many dates in the past, but this one was different. Bubba asked him out. Bubba wanted to date him. Despite being difficult, Bubba kept trying, and Nestor gave in.

 

Nestor quickly finished up his shower and put on his usual work clothes. White dress shirt, dark colored slacks, and brown loafers. Right as he got in his car, he noticed he had gotten a text from the dragon that was tied to his thoughts.

 

_ Bubba: good morning _

 

A “good morning” text. Nestor hadn’t gotten many of those before.

 

_ Nestor: Good morning to you as well _

_ Bubba: on my way to work _

_ Nestor: You shouldn’t be texting and driving _

_ Bubba: fine see you when you get here _

 

Nestor locked his phone, and pulled out of his driveway. The rest of the drive went as usual. He pulled into his reserved parking spot and entered the building.

 

“Hello, sir!” Nevin called out from the front desk. “Lovely morning, isn’t it.”

 

“I guess it is,” Nestor said waving back.

 

Nevin eyed Nestor all the way to the elevator. “What the fuck was that?”

 

“What?” Lindar said, appearing out of nowhere.

 

“Nestor…” Nevin stuttered. “Nestor was…in a good mood…”

 

“You sure you’re not hearing shit, Nevin?”

 

“I’m telling you! He didn’t look like he wanted to burn down the building!”

 

“Good morning!” Delbin’s voice rang.

 

“Good morning indeed,” Nevin replied. “You’re looking well.”

 

Delbin nervously chuckled.

 

Lindar rolled his eyes. “Who’s top, and who’s bottom?”

 

“What?!” Delbin yelped.

 

“Hmm…” Nevin dramatically hummed. “You are a big guy, Delbin. But I’ve taken a lot over the years.”

 

“Is this work appropriate?!” Delbin cried out.

 

Lindar laughed so hard that he had to take a seat. “Someone this modest could never be a top!”

 

Nevin sighed, dramatically of course. “You’re right, Lindar. He’s definitely a power bottom. And I use power loosely.”

 

Delbin was more red than he already was naturally. “Can we stop talking about this now, and get back to work?”

 

“I guess I could drop it,” Nevin groaned. “I have one question though.”

 

“And that is?”

 

“Will you go on a date with me tonight? Dinner on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date next chapter!


	11. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubba and Nestor go on their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S FINALLY DOOOONE
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

Another work day done. Nestor packed his things as fast as he could, but was stopped by his phone chiming.

 

_ Bubba: i had to leave. meet you there ;* _

 

Nestor would’ve been sad, but that just meant he would get home quicker now. And quickly he went. Nestor was surprised he didn’t get pulled over from how fast he was going. The green dragon made his way to his bathroom and took another shower, despite not smelling any worse than he did that morning. He brushed his teeth and flossed, making sure he got that bacon and cheese sub out of his teeth. Lastly, he put on the outfit that he picked out the night before. He was ready for the night.

 

Once again, Nestor’s phone chimed.

 

_ Bubba: im about to leave _

_ Nestor: So am I _

_ Bubba: see you there cutie _

 

Nestor’s lips always managed to turn into a smile whenever he talked to Bubba. The dragon always found a way to charm him. Nestor couldn’t imagine how dinner would go.

 

Nestor pulled into The Grill’s parking lot. He immediately spotted Bubba sitting on the hood of his car, and pulled into the space right next to him.

 

“I thought you were gonna stand me up.” Bubba jokingly said as Nestor got out of his car.

 

Nestor now had a better look of Bubba’s outfit. He wore a red sweater vest with no undershirt and black jeans tied to his waist with a shiny black leather belt. “Someone’s feeling a little too confident.” Nestor said, pulling on Bubba’s vest then releasing it like a rubber band.

 

Bubba flexed his bicep. “This is what going to the gym 5 days a week looks like. You can cop a feel if you want.”

 

Nestor chuckled nervously. “I’d love to, but we should probably get inside.”

 

Bubba shrugged. “Suit yourself. If you ever wanna feel these guns, don’t be afraid to ask.”

 

The two dragons walked into the restaurant and were greeted by a bright orange dragon behind a stand. “Hello,” he said with a smile. “Welcome to The Grill.”

 

“Hey,” Bubba said. “I have a reservation for Bubba and Nestor.”

 

“Ah, yes,” the dragon said looking at a clipboard. “Right this way.” The dragon led the pair to a table for two with cushioned chairs.

 

“Fancy,” Nestor said.

 

“I tried to make it nice,” Bubba said with a nervous chuckle.

 

“No, no!” Nestor said defensively, noticing Bubba took slight offense. “I mean it. I appreciate what you did.”

 

A soft smile grew on Bubba’s face.

 

“Adorable,” the orange dragon said. “My name is Cedric, and I will be your waiter for the night. Could I start you off with some water.”

 

“Yes, please,” Bubba and Nestor said in unison.

 

“Alright, I will be right back.” Cedric said.

 

Bubba opened the menu and silently looked through it even though he knew what he wanted. He periodically glanced up at Nestor, also looking through the menu.

 

“Is there something you’d like to say?” Nestor said without looking up from his menu.

 

Bubba couldn’t bring himself to look at Nestor still. “W-What do you mean?”

 

“You keep looking at me, and you’re stuttering.”

 

Bubba closed his menu and pushed it aside. “I just want this to go well.”

 

Nestor put his menu aside too. “What’s worrying you?”

 

Bubba shrugged. “Going on a date with the CEO of Build-Up is kind of a big deal.”

 

Nestor shook his head. “I’m just a regular guy who inherited a shitload of money.”

 

“And I’m just a regular guy who’s just a regular guy.”

 

“I know I can be intimidating, but I just want the same things you want.”

 

“You want more money?”

 

Nestor laughed. “I would like more time, but the time that isn’t money.”

 

“What does that even mean?”

 

Before Nestor could answer, Cedric returned with their water. He placed the glasses on the table. “Are you two gentlemen ready to order?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Bubba said. “I’ll have the Fireball Steak with extra seasoning.”

 

“And what to drink?”

 

“A bottle of your finest wine.” Nestor cut in. “I’ll also have what he’s having.”

 

Cedric nodded. “Would you like an appetizer beforehand?”

 

Bubba and Nestor exchanged looks. “Hot wings,” they both said.

 

“I will be back momentarily, gentlemen.”

 

“Finest wine?!” Bubba whisper yelled. “I don’t have that kinda money!”

 

“Calm down, I got it. I buy wine every weekend, so I might as well share.”

 

“That’s actually kinda sad, Nestor.”

 

Nestor shrugged. “I’m used to it. I just-“ Nestor abruptly stopped when he spotted someone familiar out of the corner of his eye sitting at another table. “No fucking way,” he said to himself, audibly enough for Bubba to hear him.

 

“What?” Bubba turned to look in the same direction Nestor was. “Hey, doesn’t that guy work in our building? Kevin, right?”

 

Nestor buried his face into his hands. “Nevin.” When Nestor lifted his head, he immediately made eye contact with him. He was walking over. “Shit, shit, shit!”

 

“Mr. Nestor!” Nevin said with too much enthusiasm. “What a coincidence to see you here!”

 

“Hello, Nevin.” Nestor responded with a weak wave.

 

“And Bubba too?! I didn’t know you were all buddy buddy with the boss!”

 

“That’s because we’re on a date,” Bubba said.

 

Nevin’s face froze. He looked back and forth at Bubba and Nestor, keeping the same astonished expression. “You’re kidding…”

 

Nestor nodded his head. “Yep…”

 

Bubba could tell Nestor was uncomfortable, but he wasn’t sure exactly what it was. “We should talk more at work next week,” Bubba said as dismissive as possible.

 

“Of course!” Nevin said. “Delbin is actually waiting for me. Maybe we could go out as a group someday.”

 

“Sounds good,” Bubba said, still dismissive of Nevin. The blue dragon watched Nevin all the way back to his table. His eyes met Nestor’s again. “You seemed really uncomfortable.”

 

Nestor shrugged. “Did I?”

 

“Very.”

 

Cedric was on his way back to the pair holding a bowl of hot wings. “Here you fine gentleman go,” he said, placing the wings between them. “Your food will be out soon.”

 

“Thank you,” Bubba said. Once again, Bubba was back to Nestor now that the interruptions were gone. He picked up one of the hot sauce covered wings. “Here.”

 

Nestor accepted the wing. “Thanks.”

 

Bubba grabbed a wing of his own and ate it silently. He wanted to say something to Nestor, but there was nothing to say. He felt like he was losing him.

 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” Nestor said.

 

“Don’t fall in,” Bubba said in attempt to lighten the mood.

 

Nestor half-smirked in amusement as he left.

 

Bubba sighed heavily and pulled out his phone. He began to scroll through his Dragongram feed and stopped on a picture of Gavin. He was posing with his legs opened and his tongue out. The picture was captioned, “could use some company on this lonely friday night”. Bubba felt his pants getting tighter. He continued further by going to Gavin’s profile. He had just posted a picture of himself kneeling on his bed, flexing with his back to the camera wearing nothing but a black jockstrap. “my jockstrap just came in ;)” it read. Bubba took notice of the feet at the bottom of the picture. Somebody was holding the camera. Bubba felt a hint of jealousy swell in his throat.

 

“I’m back,” Nestor said.

 

Bubba quickly locked his phone and flipped it face down. “That was quick.”

 

Cedric returned with two Fireball Steaks and a bottle of Furnace wine. “If you need anything else, feel free to ask.”

 

Unfortunately, dinner continued in silence. Every now and again, Bubba would try to make small talk only to hit a dead end with Nestor’s close-ended responses. When they were finished, Nestor paid for everything by dropping down a stack of bills with a 100 on top.

 

“This was supposed to be my treat to YOU!” Bubba growled.

 

“Too bad.” Nestor said smugly with a smirk to match.

 

Bubba walked Nestor to his car. He was still unsure whether or not Nestor still wanted anything to do with him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t make this night special for you.”

 

“What?” Nestor said in surprise.

 

“I know you probably wanna break things off-“

 

“Bubba, stop.” Nestor said. “I like you a lot. The reason I called you to my office to fix my computer was because I liked you.”

 

Bubba inched closer to Nestor. “You did do that.”

 

Nestor now inched closer. “I did.”

 

They were now so close to each other that Nestor was looking up at Bubba. “I never realized how much shorter you were than me.”

 

“You’re a big guy.”

 

Bubba gripped Nestor by his jaw. “I feel like I’ve known you for months.”

 

Nestor melted into the touch. “It’s only been a week.”

 

Bubba began to rub the shorter dragon’s chin. “Let’s make it another week.”

 

“Just kiss me already.”  Nestor snapped.

 

“If you insist.” Bubba dipped his head down and touch his mouth to Nestor’s. Nestor wrapped his arms around Bubba’s torso and pressed slightly harder into the kiss. Bubba pulled away with a quiet smack. “Someone was a little too into it.”

 

Nestor blushed. “Shut up. I haven’t had a kiss like that in a long time.”

 

“Truthfully, I haven’t either. All of my kisses in the passed month have meant nothing.”

 

Nestor chuckled. “Me too. I’ve been on hookup apps recently.”

 

Bubba rubbed Nestor’s cheek. “I can fix that.”

 

Nestor chuckled even harder. It was more of a laugh now. “Slow down, big guy. It’s only been a week.”

 

“I guess that means I’m not just a hookup.”

 

“You’re not just a hookup.”

 

The dragons held each other in their gaze. “I wanna kiss you again.” Bubba said.

 

“You’ll have the whole day tomorrow.”

 

“Really?!” Bubba said like an excited child.

 

“Really.” Nestor said. “Now gimme some room so I can actually get into my car.”

 

Bubba hadn’t realized he had Nestor pinned to his car. “Oh...my bad…”

 

Nestor stood on his tips of his toes to place a kiss on Bubba’s cheek. “Meet me at Red’s Dragon Egg tomorrow morning at 9 for breakfast.”

 

“Will do. Good night, Nestor.”

 

“Good night, Bubba.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna start writing the next chapters really soon. These gay dragon dads are gonna spend the WHOLE DAY together.


	12. Just Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubba and Nestor spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter! Hope you like it!

It was the very next morning. The morning sun poured into Nestor’s room, slowly waking him up from his sleep. Instead of getting up, like Nestor usually did, he grabbed his phone first and was surprised Bubba hadn’t texted him.

 

_ Should I...text first?  _ he thought.

 

_ Nestor:  _ Good morning

 

Within seconds,

 

_ Bubba: good morning sunshine _

_ Nestor: We’re still meeting, right? _

_ Bubba: wouldn’t dream of missing it _

 

Nestor locked his phone and sat up in his bed. He stayed for a moment, going over everything in his head. Bubba was more afraid than he was about everything not working out. Nestor knew that Bubba actually wanted to be with him. Nestor wanted to be with Bubba. He put his thinking aside and finally got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

This time, Nestor was the first one to the restaurant. He grabbed a table in the back corner of the place, but visible to the entrance. Bubba walked in and immediately spotted Nestor. Nestor couldn’t help but gawk at the bigger dragon’s outfit. A white sleeveless hoodie and a pair of gray joggers.

 

Bubba took notice of Nestor’s daze and flexed on his way over. “Eyes are up here,” he teased.

 

Nestor’s face turned red in embarrassment. “Maybe if you wore clothes that didn’t make you look so cute.”

 

Bubba kneeled in front of Nestor and grabbed his chin the same way he did not even 24 hours ago. “You think I’m cute?”

 

Nestor turned his head to expose his cheek. “I do.”

 

Bubba gave the green dragon a quick peck of the cheek. Nestor felt himself pining for more, but they weren’t in a parking lot only lit by the moon.

 

Bubba took his seat across from Nestor. “So whaddya gonna order?”

 

Nestor looked at his menu. “Something small. I wanna get out of here faster.”

 

“You don’t just want to sit and talk?”

 

“I want more privacy.”

 

Bubba looked around the restaurant. “There’s only a handful of people here.”

 

Nestor looked into Bubba’s eyes. His sharp gaze shot a tingle through his body. “More privacy.”

 

Bubba felt that familiar tightness in the front of his pants. “You mean like…” his voice dropped to a whisper. “Sex?”

 

“No!” Nestor defended. “I mean just us! So we can talk with nothing interrupting or distracting us!”

 

Bubba was now blushing in embarrassment. “I’m sorry...I just thought…”

 

Nestor laughed. “It’s fine. Let’s just enjoy this, okay?”

 

Breakfast went by a lot better than dinner had. They were talking, joking around, and the silence that occasionally fell over them was free of awkwardness. Nestor was smiling the entire time, watching Bubba scarf down pancakes. Bubba was smiling the entire time, watching Nestor eat like he was a prince. Both dragons paid, Nestor leaving a huge tip, and left.

 

“You eat like a slob,” Nestor said playfully.

 

“Oh, my apologies, your majesty!” Bubba retorted. “I’ll be sure to wipe my mouth after every bite next time.”

 

“I don’t want crumbs everywhere!” Nestor barked back. “Anyway, there’s a park around here that I used to go to as a child. I thought maybe we could go there.”

 

“That sounds like it could be nice.”

 

The blue and green dragon made their way to the nearby park: Stone Hill National Park. Along the way Bubba was constantly stealing glances of Nestor. It was strange how different he felt about Nestor than other people he had been with.

 

“We’re here,” Nestor said.

 

Bubba looked around at the park. “I’ve been here a few times to jog before.”

 

“We’ll have to jog together sometimes, but I want to take you somewhere.”

 

Nestor grabbed Bubba by the hand and pulled him through the park. The feel of Bubba’s hand held in his own, the feel of Nestor’s in Bubba’s. Both of them were thinking the same thing, but still said nothing. Nestor took a turn off-path through a flower patch of yellow lilies.

 

“Where are we going?” Bubba asked.

 

“You’ll see.” Nestor said, swiping up a lily in his hand.

 

The two dragons proceeded through a small grove. Finally, they made it to a clearing of bright green grass, and a single tree stump.

 

Nestor took off his red t-shirt and flopped over on his back. “This is the place.”

 

Bubba, visibly flustered, stared down at the dragon wearing nothing but black cutoff jeans. “You sure are comfortable.”

 

Nestor patted the ground beside him. “Come down here already. I’m getting lonely.”

 

Bubba stripped his hoodie off and followed Nestor to the ground. “Better?”

 

“Better.” Nester said. They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the birds and any other animals that were in the area. “This was my secret spot when I was younger. I would come here all the time when I needed to be alone.”

 

“I can’t blame you. It’s pretty damn peaceful.”

 

Nestor hummed in agreement. “Nobody knows about this spot. That is until now.”

 

Bubba turned his head to face Nestor. “Really?”

 

Nestor nodded. “I thought it would be a nice place for us to just talk. No food. No money. Just us.”

 

Bubba folded his hands over his chest. “Can I tell you something?”

 

“You can say whatever’s on your mind.”

 

Bubba hesitated. “I’ve...I’ve never been in a real relationship.”

 

Nestor waited to see if he’d continue. “Really now?”

 

“Gavin was the closest thing to a boyfriend I ever had.”

 

“Coffee shop guy?”

 

“That’s him.”

 

“You two were fuck buddies?”

 

“You could say that.”

 

Nestor rolled on his side to face Bubba. “What does that mean?”

 

Bubba simply shook his head.

 

“I won’t pressure you. If it makes you feel any better, I’ve never had a real relationship either.”

 

Bubba turned his head to look at Nestor. “Seriously?”

 

Nestor nodded. “I was closeted for a very long time. Once I came out and started dating, people only used me for my money.”

 

Bubba now turned on his side to face Nestor. “That’s terrible.”

 

Nestor placed his hand on top of Bubba’s. “Do you like me for me?”

 

Bubba turned his hand to hold Nestor’s. “I do, and I want everything to work.”

 

Nestor’s hand traveled up Bubba’s arm to his bicep. “It’s working so far.”

 

Bubba took the bold action to roll over on top of Nestor. He looked down at the green dragon with a cheeky expression. He dipped down and planted a kiss on Nestor’s lips. Nestor wrapped his arms around the dragon. Surprisingly, Nestor took control of the kiss, moving down Bubba’s neck, sucking just hard enough to leave a hickey.

 

Bubba quickly picked his head up. He stared wide eyed at the smaller dragon. “Woah...I wasn’t expecting you to be so...aggressive…”

 

Nestor gripped Bubba by the horn. “I run an entire business. I didn’t get here by being submissive.”

 

For some reason, Bubba stopped. He was staring blankly at Nestor, and Nestor stared blankly back at him. “Are we moving too fast?” Bubba asked.

 

Nestor laughed softly. “I think we’re both just ready to be a couple, but we are kind of rushing it.”

 

Bubba’s face went red. “I knew I kinda pushed it with the kiss last night. Now we’re shirtless, and I’m on top of you, and-“

 

Nestor pushed a finger to Bubba’s lips. “We’re here now, Bubba. Let’s just slow down from here on out.”

 

Bubba pushed up onto his knees. “Yeah. Good idea.” Bubba rolled back to Nestor’s side.

 

Nestor took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. “You have me all hot and bothered now.”

 

Bubba giggled. “Well if you want me to fix it…”

 

Nestor playfully punched Bubba’s arm. “I’m not fucking you in my sacred place.”

 

“Fuck me?!” Bubba yelled out in disbelief. “I was on top of you!”

 

“I guess we’ll just have to make some arrangements. But we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Nestor rose to his feet and scooped up his shirt. “Let’s get outta here. I have other things to show you.”

 

Bubba grabbed his hoodie. “Where’s all this alpha male attitude coming from?”

 

“I’m a CEO. It comes with the job. Now come with me.”

 

Bubba snickered at Nestor, but still followed as he was told. Nestor lead Bubba out of the clearing, down a trail, and through another grove. On the other side was a massive lake.

 

“Evening Lake.” Nestor said. “One of the ten places to visit before you die.”

 

“One down, nine to go.” Bubba said.

 

“Five for me.” Nestor added.

 

“You’re rich.”

 

Nestor rubbed Bubba’s arm. “I’ll see what I can do about that.” Nestor pointed to a giant boulder. “On the other side of that is my swimming spot. Nobody goes over there cause they think it’s cursed. The summer camp staff used to tell all kinds of scary stories, but I never believed them.” 

 

The two dragons walked to the spot, completely isolated from anyone else. Nestor was first to strip down.

 

“Hey!” Bubba yelled in shock. “You’re skinny dipping?!”

 

“Yes.” Nestor folded his clothes neatly and placed them on a smaller boulder. “I advise you to as well.”

 

Bubba watched as Nestor walked into the water, completely nude. “Fuck it,” he said under his breath. Bubba threw his clothes off and joined Nestor. The water was colder than Bubba expected, so he hesitated.

 

Nestor sent a splash of water towards Bubba. “C’mon, big boy!” Come get me!”

 

Bubba took a deep breath, then lunged forward into the water. “I’m here now, little boy.”

 

“Little boy?!” Nestor exclaimed.

 

“That wasn’t the best name, was it...”

 

“Not at all!” Nestor said snickering.

 

“We’re here, so what now?”

 

Nestor floated on his back. “Can you do this?”

 

“Of course.” Bubba tried to float on his back too. Tried. Bubba immediately began to sink underwater. He quickly pulled himself up, cough up water. “Maybe not.”

 

Nestor chuckled softly. He positioned himself behind Bubba. “Lie back.”

 

Oddly enough, Bubba did so without question. He felt Nestor’s arms support him to keep him from sinking again. An upside down Nestor was the only thing in his sight now.

 

“Now relax your legs.” Nestor said.

 

Bubba did as he was told and his legs began to float.

 

“Now I’m gonna let you go. Relax your upper body just like your legs before I let go.” Nestor slowly slid his arms from under Bubba, and the blue dragon began to sink, but Nestor caught him.

 

“Can we start with something smaller?” Bubba suggested.

 

Bubba and Nestor ended up spending hours in the lake. Nestor tried teaching Bubba how to swim, but the larger dragon wasn’t making much progress. The lake was now highlighted orange by the setting sun.

 

“It’s getting late,” Nestor said. “We should go.”

 

“But I just started getting the hang of it!” Bubba whined.

 

“I’ll bring you back here some other time. We’re gonna be late for the movie.”

 

“Movie?”

 

Bubba and Nestor walked back to The Dragon Egg and got into their respective cars. They drove to a nearby theater to watch the new movie: Super Toasty. They ordered a large popcorn to share and a horde of candy. Bubba ended up eating the majority of it. After the movie, Bubba walked Nestor to his car.

 

“I had fun today.” Nestor said.

 

“So did I.” Bubba said. “Are you free tomorrow?”

 

Nestor nodded. “Yes.”

 

Bubba dipped down to peck Nestor on the cheek. “Good. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

 

“Good night, Bubba.”

 

“Good night, Nestor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re getting closer and closer to becoming a couple!


	13. Bubba’s Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubba gets a text from a certain blue dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! Bubba gets some more development!

Bubba, as usual, woke up on his couch. The TV was still on from last night’s marathon of  _ The Real Dragons _ . His phone rested face down on his chest, and he couldn’t wait to talk to Nestor. After seeing what was on his phone, he was wide awake. Gavin texted him.

 

_ gavin: I’m horny _

 

Bubba let out a long, heavy sigh.

 

_ bubba: im busy _

 

Gavin replied almost instantly.

 

_ gavin: At 10 am on a Sunday? You go to church now? Whatever. Magnus has been fucking me better than you ever have. My back has never been this flexible. _

 

Bubba snarled at the text. He knew that it was Magnus in that picture he saw on Friday. Magnus was a dragon Bubba was close to in his younger days. But not anymore.

 

_ cute butt: Good morning, big boy! _

 

Bubba’s anger was put on hold instantly.

 

_ bubba: hey i just woke up _

_ cute butt: Me too. I can’t wait to see you today! _

_ bubba: i might have to cancel :( i don’t feel too good today _

_ cute butt: Can I come over? _

_ bubba: what? _

_ cute butt: I want to come over. I’ll bring you soup. _

_ bubba: you want to come to my house? _

_ cute butt: I’m kind of curious what your place looks like. _

_ bubba: its just a basic two bedroom apartment _

_ cute butt: I still want to see. _

_ bubba: how about i come see your castle of a house _

_ cute butt: Sure. Just tell me when you want to go. _

 

Bubba wasn’t expecting that response. He paused for a moment to think of another excuse, but he was defeated.

 

_ bubba: alright you win but i wanna see your house asap _

_ cute butt: It’s a deal. _

 

Bubba sent Nestor his address then tossed his phone away. His brain was still on Gavin. “How could Gavin get with Magnus,” he grumbled to himself. “No. I’m with Nestor now. Those days are over.” He rolled off his couch onto the floor covered in discarded clothes. He lived alone, and barely invited any over aside from family, so it wasn’t like anyone would see. “I should straighten up and take a shower.”

 

After a quick shower and an hour of stuffing things in random places, Bubba finished ‘cleaning’. He looked at his phone to see a text from his favorite green dragon.

 

_ cute butt: I’m on my way. _

 

It was sent 11 minutes ago

 

_ bubba: dont keep me waiting _

 

Before Bubba could let go of his phone, there was a knock at his door. “It’s Nestor!”

Bubba opened the door and saw the green dragon smiling happily, holding a large container of the soup he promised. “Hey there, big boy. I brought your present.”

 

“Come in, come in,” Bubba said, signaling Nestor with his hands.

 

“Your home is adorable, Bubba,” Nestor complimented.

 

“Adorable?” Bubba said as if he was offended. “The black furniture isn’t supposed to be adorable!”

 

Nestor chuckled and shook his head. “I mean that it just looks so open and organized.”

 

Bubba nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah...organized.”

 

Nestor twisted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. “Didn’t you say you were sick?”

 

“Oh yeah!” Bubba cleared his throat dramatically. “It’s strep throat probably. You should go.”

 

Nestor pulled out a surgical mask out of his pocket. “I came prepared.”

 

Bubba wanted to roll his eyes, but he couldn’t. Nestor genuinely wanted to be with him. “Take a seat.” Bubba kicked his coffee table toward Nestor. “I’m gonna get some silverware.”

 

Something vibrated under Nestor’s butt. Nestor sat up and pulled Bubba’s phone out from under him. Nestor knew he shouldn’t have looked at Bubba’s phone, but curiosity got the best of him.

 

_ gavin: 1 video attachment _

_ gavin: Hopefully your down for a threesome. _

 

Nestor was mortified. “What the fuck?” he whispered to himself.

 

Bubba returned with two bowls and two spoons. “Here we are!”

 

“T-thanks…” Nestor said softly.

 

“You have any movies you like?”

 

Nestor shook his head. “I’ll watch whatever.”

 

Bubba’s phone vibrated again. This time Bubba looked at the phone, growled, then slammed it face down on the coffee table.

 

“Who was that, Bubba?”

 

“No one,” Bubba said with lightning speed. “Just my brother annoying me.”

 

“What’s he saying?”

 

Bubba paused. “It’s nothing.”

 

“I saw your phone.”

 

“You what?!” Bubba screamed. “Why did you look at phone?!”

 

“Why did you lie about being sick?”

 

“Why did you still come here if I was supposed to be sick?!”

 

Nestor took a long, deep breath. “I’m sorry for invading your privacy. I’ll leave.” Nestor stood from the couch and proceeded to the door.

 

“Please don’t go!” Bubba shouted. He almost grabbed Nestor by his arm, but his hand stopped before it could make contact with him. “I’ll tell you everything, just please stay.”

 

Nestor was as still as a statue, but his mind was racing.  _ Just go, Nestor. Just leave. _ But he stood still.

 

“Please, Nestor. I can explain everything.”

 

Nestor silently turned around and sat back on the couch. His emotionless gaze met Bubba’s eyes.

 

Bubba sat beside him. “I’ll start from the beginning.” Bubba swallowed a lump swelling in his throat. “Back in my younger years, I was broke. Dirt poor. I made a living by doing odd jobs just to pay the bills.” He paused to look at Nestor’s eyes. The green dragon was listening, but he was clearly confused on what this had to do with anything. “One day, a short orange guy approached me while I was at a pizzeria. He said that I had a wonderful body, and I should come work for him to make a ton of money.”

 

Nestor raised his eyebrow. “I’m guessing you went to work at Ripto’s?”

 

Bubba nodded. “Yes. He wanted me to be a stripper.” Bubba took another deep breath. “I was the best stripper they had ever seen. I would have the house packed whenever I performed. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it.”

 

Nestor chuckled. “I can picture you now.”

 

Bubba shrugged and a smile grew on his face. “Yeah, but here’s the part that matters. Stripping was a huge confidence booster for me. I felt like I was the sexiest thing alive, which lead me to do escorting as well.” Bubba felt Nestor’s eyes pierce into him. “That’s when I met Gavin. He was a pretty lonely guy, so he was a regular. Eventually, he was the only person I was fucking. It was like we were boyfriends, but not really.” Bubba stopped talking and became lost in his thoughts.

 

“Continue.” Nestor said.

 

Bubba took yet another deep breath. “Back at the strip club, one of the other strippers became jealous of me. His name is Magnus. One night he caught me in the break room...and we had sex.”

 

“You were quite a popular one back then.” Nestor joked.

 

Bubba chuckled nervously. “Magnus hid a camera in the break room and recorded us fucking. He threatened to leak the video and say that I gave him herpes if I didn’t quit.”

 

Nestor’s jaw dropped. “Now way…”

 

Bubba nodded. “That was the end of my stripping career. Gavin contacted me again for our weekly meeting and I gave him the rundown. He let me crash at his place until I could find work. That’s when I unofficially stopped escorting and had a thing with Gavin. Some more things happened, then I ended up at Build-Up. Ever since I got with you, Gavin has become jealous. He started sleeping with Magnus just to get under my skin.”

 

Nestor remained silent.

 

“I want us to work, Nestor. I made dumb decisions when I was younger and they’re catching up with me. I hope you understand, Nestor.”

 

Nestor rose to his feet once more. “Get in my car. We’re going to my house.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what to say
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you’re enjoying the gay dragons!


	14. The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nestor takes Bubba to his home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but ENJOY!

Bubba wondered how it took Nestor only 11 minutes to drive all the way to his house. He quickly found out. Nestor drove like he was the only one on the road. Bubba feared for his life.

 

“Hey, Nestor?” Bubba tried hiding the fear in his voice.

 

Nestor made a sharp turn down his street and Bubba caught his first sight of Nestor’s mansion. The place was enormous. A red brick mansion, complete with a fountain, a garden, and even a pool. Bubba was speechless.

 

“Bubba?”

 

Bubba snapped out of his thoughts. “Huh?”

 

“You wanted to tell me something?”

 

“Did I?” Bubba said nonchalantly. “It was probably nothing.”

 

Nestor smiled. “It’s a lot of home, I know.”

 

The two dragons exited the car and walked up to the door. The entire time, Bubba was looking at everything that surrounded him. Even the large emerald colored front door looked like it costed a fortune. When Nestor opened the door, the inside looked exactly how Bubba assumed. Dark green furniture, a large flat screen TV on the wall, gold framed photos covering the walls.

 

“Welcome to my house,” Nestor said with a smile.

 

Bubba was still speechless. “Wow…”

 

“You’re one of the only people to come here. I hate bringing people to my house. An old friend of mine was the last person here, but after stealing some of my grandmother’s jewelry, I made sure he couldn’t come back.”

 

“Can I ask what you did?” Bubba asked.

 

Nestor shook his head. “Nope. You’ve shown me that you can be trusted, so don’t worry.” Nestor walked to his grand staircase. “Follow.”

 

Bubba and Nestor walked up the stairs. Pictures were plastered all over walls. Bubba stopped at a picture of an old dragon standing in front of Build-Up.

 

“Who’s this?” Bubba asked.

 

Nestor turned to see the picture of his grandfather, the founder of Build-Up. “That’s my grandfather. He founded Build-Up.”

 

Bubba pointed to a younger looking dragon standing next to him that looked almost exactly like Nestor. “And that’s your dad?”

 

Nestor nodded. “Yes.”

 

“He’s almost as handsome as you are.”

 

Nestor hummed. “Almost?”

 

Bubba stroked Nestor’s arm. “I think you’re beautiful, Nestor.”

 

Nestor melted into the touch. “I think you’re beautiful too.” Nestor pulled his arm away. “Let’s keep going.”

 

At the end of the large hallway was Nestor’s room. Inside was an enormous bed with dark red sheets and pillows, another TV, couches, an expensive desktop computer, and-

 

“Holy shit!” Bubba screamed. “Is that the new VR console?”

 

“Yup. You wanna play with it?”

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

Nestor set up the cameras and headset of the console. “Everything’s set.” He handed Bubba two oblong controllers. “When you’re ready just hit that top button. I thought I’d start you off with Gnorc Attack.”

 

Bubba pressed the top button and suddenly, his arms and legs looked like a Gnorc’s. “Woah! this is insane!” He moved his arms and legs around aimlessly just to see his new Gnorc body move. “Hey, Nestor. How’s my butt look?”

 

“Still good enough to eat.”

 

“What did you just say?!”

 

Nestor blushed. “I just mean...its still big and thick. Like a juicy steak?”

 

Bubba laughed it off. “Whatever you say, Mr. CEO.”

 

“Mr. CEO.” Nestor repeated. “Maybe that can be my nickname.”

 

“Mr. CEO it is.” Bubba went back to playing the game. “Now what do I do now?”

 

The pair spent hours playing game after game. A loud crash of thunder outside stopped the two from playing.”

 

“Looks like a storm is coming.” Nestor said. “We should get off of this now.”

 

Bubba took off the headset. “Yeah. How about we watch a movie?”

 

“And finish it this time.”

 

Nestor led Bubba back to his living room. They cuddled up closely on the couch. “You’re not still sick, are you?” Nestor jokingly said.

 

Bubba rolled his eyes. “I’m practically dead already.”

 

Nestor leaned his head onto Bubba’s large bicep. “Hopefully a comedy will cure your sickness.”

 

Nestor put on a movie about a Gnorc who gets turned into a kid. Bubba wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer.

 

“Hey, Nestor?”

 

“Yes, Bubba?”

 

“How do you think our relationship will affect work? You being CEO.”

 

“I wouldn’t worry about it.”

 

“Nevin’s gonna give me hell tomorrow.”

 

Nestor shook his head. “This storm is supposed to be pretty nasty. We’re not going.”

 

“Really now? Mr. CEO giving me a free day off? That’s not fair to the others.”

 

Nestor laughed. “It’s fair unless they find out.”

 

Nestor felt himself slipping in and out of sleep. He felt his head fall into Bubba’s lap, but didn’t move. The sound of the TV faded out. Then everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gay dragons are gonna get gayer in the next chapter. And I MEAN GAYER!


	15. Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nestor and Bubba take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT CHAPTER! IF YOU DON’T WANNA READ GAY DRAGON SEX SKIP TO THE END NOTES! NEXT CHAPTER IS BACK TO THE FLUFFY STUFF!

Nestor felt something rock hard under his head. He tossed and turned, but couldn’t get comfortable. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. After realizing who and what part him he was resting on, he gasped. The gasp was loud enough to wake Bubba up in a panic.

 

“Nestor?” Bubba said with his sexy morning voice. He looked at the green dragon’s shocked face, then down at the tent in his pants. “Oh…I’m sorry, Nestor.”

 

Bubba went to get up, but Nestor stopped him. “No, it’s okay. I’m just used to waking up alone is all.”

 

“Just let me get rid of this boner.”

 

Nestor’s hand didn’t budge. “Bubba, we’re both adults.”

 

Bubba slowly nodded. “Yes, we are.”

 

Nestor blushed. “I know we moved pretty fast with everything, but we can...do things...as long as we both agree. Right?”

 

Bubba blushed as well. “Yes...we can…”

 

Nestor placed his hand on the base of Bubba’s tented pants. “We’ve both wanted to do this for awhile I assume.”

 

Bubba removed his shirt. “Since I met you.”

 

Nestor laughed and removed his too. “So the feeling is mutual.” Nestor slowly pulled the blue dragon’s pants down, revealing his skin tight gray briefs. It was a lot to take in. He had already seen Bubba nude, but it wasn’t in a moment like this. 

 

“Take your time,” Bubba said. “We have all day, right?”

 

Nestor smiled, but didn’t respond. He grabbed the bulging briefs by middle and felt nothing but rock hard flesh. “Someone’s excited.”

 

Bubba moved his hand to Nestor’s tented pants and gave it a hard squeeze, causing Nestor to yelp. “Someone else is too.”

 

Nestor got an idea to make the process a little better. “You can’t wait for me to get my hands on you, huh?”

 

Bubba rolled his eyes. “You call that dirty talk?” Bubba pinned Nestor onto his back and sat over his neck, bulge resting on the green dragon’s chin. “Get to work, or I’m crushing your neck.”

 

For a second, Nestor was shocked by the sudden shift in Bubba’s mood. But being a CEO has taught Nestor how to handle difficult people. Nestor pulled down Bubba’s briefs and what plopped out was impressive. A large, leaking cock fitting for someone Bubba’s size. “Wow…”

 

Bubba smirked. “He’s waiting.”

 

Nestor smirked back, then leaned in to suck as much of the dick that he could. Precum was already filling his taste buds.

 

“Aw, fuck!” Bubba growled. He started bucking his hips into Nestor’s mouth. “I’m gonna use your mouth like a cum dump!”

 

Nestor’s plan had backfired. Bubba was in charge now. The head of his penis rammed the back of Nestor’s throat. He tried his best not to gag, but couldn’t help it. Thankfully, Bubba pulled out.

 

Bubba watched his coughing green dragon try to collect himself after getting face fucked. “That was only 30 seconds.”

 

Nestor wiped drool and pre from his lips and nose. “And I can go 30 more.”

 

“If you say so.” Bubba plunged back into Nestor’s mouth without warning. Nestor gagged and struggled on the dick assaulting his throat. Bubba was loving every second of it. After 45 seconds, Bubba pulled out again, once again, leaving Nestor in a coughing fit. “I think I have another idea.” Bubba rose from Nestor’s neck and helped the green dragon out of his pants. Nestor’s cock was erect, coming out of his slit. Bubba pushed the green member back into its slit.

 

“Go ahead, fuck that slit!” Nestor barked.

 

Bubba shook his head. “When will you understand that I’m in control, Mr. CEO. You don’t have any power here.” Bubba positioned himself between Nestor’s legs, and pushed into Nestor, balls deep.

 

Nestor moaned loudly. “Fuck!”

 

“That’s right.” Bubba set a dangerously fast pace instantly. Bubba’s cock rammed Nestor’s over and over, tearing the green dragon apart mentally.

 

The wet sounds and the musky smell of sex filled the entire living room. The couch was already beginning to form sex stains that would take days to was out. 

 

“Is that all you got?!” Nestor screamed through the rocking of the couch.

 

Bubba shut him up with one hard thrust. “No, but if you’d like, I could destroy this slit of yours.”

 

Nestor physically couldn’t talk after that. Only moan. He admitted defeat, but it wasn’t such a bad defeat. His entire body felt like it was being kissed by fairies. He tried to utter something, but everything turned into gibberish moans.

 

Suddenly, Bubba came down on Nestor, crashing their chests together. “Tell me where you want it!”

 

Nestor fought hard to get his words out. “Inside me! Cum inside me!”

 

Bubba rose from Nestor’s chest and pulled him closer. “Fuck! Here...it!” Bubba’s entire body jumped. “Ahh! There it is! Take it all!”

 

Nestor had a chill go through his spine as he felt the warm cum in his slit and on the head of his dick.

 

Bubba fell backwards onto the opposite side of the couch. “That was amazing…”

 

“Was?” Nestor said. “We’re not done yet.”

 

Bubba’s eyes shot open in shock. “What?!”

 

Nestor chuckled. “You may be bigger and stronger than me, but my strength is my stamina.” Nestor opened his legs, presenting his overflown slit. “Clean up the mess you made.”

 

Bubba stared blankly for a moment, but slowly dipped his head into Nestor slit.

 

“Oh, fuck! That’s the spot!” Nestor squeezed his legs around Bubba’s head. “Deeper! Get every single drop!”

 

Bubba felt ashamed, but turned on at the same time. He had never been submissive, and only bottomed a few times. Now he’s sucking his own cum out of a slit he fucked. Bubba rose from Nestor’s legs and stared at him, waiting for what was to come next.

 

“Swallow.” Nestor ordered.

 

A lump visibly went down Bubba’s neck and he stuck his tongue out.

 

“Good boy,” Nestor said, “now let me return the favor. Face down. Ass up.”

 

Bubba couldn’t believe he was taking orders like a dog, and was liking it. He rested his head on the arm of the couch and presented his ass to Nestor.

 

“Look at that. The dom top is now a submissive bottom.” Nestor pushed his dick out of his slit and hotdogged Bubba’s ass. “How about we take things slow?” Nestor pulled a bottle of lube from under the cushions and applied a large amount to Bubba’s hole.

 

“You came prepared I see.” Bubba said nervously.

 

“I’m always a step ahead, big boy.” Nestor coated his dick with the lube and rubbed it in until it coated. He slowly pushed himself inside of Bubba until he was balls deep.

 

Bubba felt every inch slowly invade his ass. He held onto a breath, then finally let it out in a huff.

 

Nestor rubbed Bubba’s back. “Submit to me now. This is your only chance.”

 

“I’m on all fours with your dick inside of me. How else do you want me to submit?”

 

Nestor raised his eyebrow. “I want you to say it.”

 

Bubba growled.

 

Nestor pulled Bubba’s head back by his horns. “Say it now, or I’ll make sure you won’t sit right for a month.”

 

Bubba winced at the pain and let a squeal out. “I...submit!”

 

Nestor forced his head back down and pinned him. “Who owns you?!”

 

Bubba was shocked by the turn of events. He’d never been manhandled before or degraded. “You do! You do!”

 

Nestor smacked Bubba’s big round ass. “Beg me to fuck you!”

 

Bubba had completely submitted. “Fuck me, please! Please fuck me!”

 

Nestor gave Bubba exactly what he wanted. Nestor thrusted into Bubba’s ass as fast as he did. Bubba’s had never felt so helpless before. Whenever he tried to move, Nestor would manhandle him back into the position he wanted. Nestor slowed down eventually.

 

Nestor looked at Bubba’s precum soaked cock. “You won’t be needing this.” Nestor pushed the dark dick back into its slit. “But I’ll be needing this.” Nestor fingered Bubba’s slit, driving him wild. He kept his slow thrusts, watch Bubba come apart.

 

Bubba’s prostate was slowly hit repeatedly, his slit was being stimulated, and the head of his hidden dick was rubbed by the tips of Nestor’s fingers. Bubba was done. He had his second orgasm. Bubba roared out Nestor’s name, and cum splattered out of his slit all over Nestor’s hand and the couch.

 

Nestor cupped Bubba’s mouth with his cum soaked hand. “I want my hand spotless.”

 

Bubba obeyed. He ate another one of his loads.

 

“You ready for your third serving?” Nestor asked. “Turn over.”

 

Bubba found the power to turn over, but couldn’t move anymore. Nestor stood over him and pumped his cock. The sight of Bubba exhausted from sex made Nestor even hornier. “Here it comes!” Nestor pumped even faster. He roared just as loud as Bubba and came all over his submissive dragon. Nestor’s legs gave out and he fell onto Bubba.

 

The two dragons panted in their aftermath. “That was intense,” Bubba said.

 

Nestor nodded his head. “We should get cleaned up.”

 

Bubba hugged Nestor, spreading more cum. “Just a few more minutes.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nestor woke up horny and so did Bubba. They had sex finally. Will this be good or bad for their relationship?


	16. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubba and Nestor make breakfast then share a moment full of passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile, huh? 
> 
> I wrote a quick chapter which is basically part two of the last chapter. Next chapter will be more eventful.

Nestor stood under the shower head, washing away all of the sexual fluids that had covered his body. Bubba stood on the other end of the shower, admiring Nestor’s glistening body.

 

“So we did it.” Bubba said.

 

“We did.” Nestor replied.

 

The shower continued in silence. Nestor switched sides and let Bubba under the water to wash off. They washed each others’ backs, dried off, then left the shower.

 

Nestor eyed the sex stained sofa. “That’s gonna take hours to wash out.”

 

Bubba shrugged and chuckled. “We were really pent up, huh?”

 

Nestor nodded. “I’ll call a cleaner. How about we make breakfast?”

 

“Make?” Bubba asked. “You should seriously hire servants.”

 

Nestor smirked. “Good idea. Bubba, you’re hired.”

 

Bubba gasped. “What?!”

 

Nestor lead Bubba to the kitchen. “Welcome to your office for the day!” Nestor went through his cabinets and grabbed everything Bubba would need. “For your first assignment, you will be making pancakes!”

 

“I barely know how to make toast!” Bubba whined. “How am I gonna make pancakes for two big dragons?”

 

“Maybe I should help,” Nestor said. “Can’t have the new employee messing anything up.” Nestor gave Bubba’s butt a slight pinch.

 

The two dragons proceeded to make a large batch of pancakes. Throughout the process, Nestor helped Bubba, even when he didn’t need it. Nestor was constantly creeping up behind Bubba and guiding his hands to wherever they needed to be. Bubba happily welcomed the intimate touches.

 

A half hour later, they were done. A large stack of pancakes stood on the table.

 

“Who gets the first one?” Bubba asked.

 

“Naturally, I would.” Nestor said. “But you’ve done such a good job today. You can have it!”

 

Bubba instantly snatched up the flapjack and shoved it into his maw.

 

“How does it taste?” Nestor asked.

 

Bubba hummed and continued to chew. “Could use some butter and syrup.”

 

Nestor took a taste of the flapjack as well. “The flavor is...lacking.”

 

The dragon couple finished off their pancakes. They left the kitchen messy, promising to clean it later. They passed by the stained couch again, pretending it wasn’t there.

 

“So what are we gonna do now?” Bubba asked.

 

“We enjoy our day off,” Nestor said. He lead Bubba back to his room and jumped in his bed. “Get in the bed with me.”

 

Bubba followed his orders and jumped in the bed right next to him. “I’m here now. What are we doing?”

 

Nestor wrapped his arms and legs around Bubba and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Your cheek taste syrup.”

 

Bubba returned Nestor’s kiss, but on his lips. “Your lips taste like butter.”

 

Their lips met once more in a long passionate kiss. They broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes.

 

“What are the guys at work gonna think of us, Nestor?” Bubba whispered.

 

Nestor rubbed Bubba’s temple. “Do you care?”

 

“I care if it’ll get you into trouble.”

 

Nestor planted another kiss on Bubba’s lips. “I’ll make sure nothing happens.”

 

“I still can’t believe Nevin saw us.” Bubba groaned. “And Gavin with Magnus. Then us having sex this early.”

 

“I know you’re worried, Bubba, but I promise nothing bad is going to happen.”

 

“Thank you, Nestor.”

 

Nestor stroked Bubba’s strong chin as Bubba stroked Bubba’s thick thigh. They spent an entire minute in silence, soaking in each other. They ended their moment with one last kiss.

 

“You should get home.” Nestor whispered. “You have work tomorrow.”

 

“You’re right.” Bubba sadly admitted. “Can we just spend a couple more hours together.”

 

Nestor smiled. “Just don’t be late tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn’t that some fluffy fluff? Next chapter we go back to the workplace.


	17. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubba gets hounded by his coworkers, and Nestor gets an unexpected phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...
> 
> I’m back...

After a long weekend with Nestor, Bubba has to come back to work. He walked into the doors of Build-Up and was instantly met with eyes from his co-workers. Lindar, Nevin, Delbin and Gildas all stared at Bubba.

 

“Tell us how it was!” Lindar yelled. “Is he hung? I knew he was hung! Did you top? Bottom? FLIP?”

 

“Bubba totally took his dick up his ass,” Nevin said. “You can see it on his face. Right, Bubba?”

 

“Don’t be like that, Nevin,” Delbin said. “Maybe he flip fucked like we did.”

 

“Guys, it’s none of our business.” Gildas said. “Him and Nestor seem happy.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Gildas!” All three gossiping dragons screamed.

 

“EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

 

Bubba, Nevin, Delbin, Lindar, and Gildas all turned to the front door. Nestor was standing there, and he looked furious. “Everyone better shut up and get back to work or I’m sending all of you to the unemployment line!”

 

Each of the dragons quickly went their own way except Gildas, who stayed at the front desk, and Bubba.

 

“Good morning, sir.” Gildas said. “How are you today?”

 

Nestor scowled at the light blue dragon. His scowled suddenly turned into a smile. “Good. How are you?”

 

Gildas was shocked. Nestor was being kind to him. “I’m doing well.”

 

“Good.” Nestor turned to his boyfriend. “You. Come with me. Now.”

 

The dragon couple took the elevator to Nestor’s office. When the door was shut and they were sure no one was around, they pounced on each other, sloppily kissing each other like animals.

 

Bubba broke away from the kiss. “I was scared you were going to fire the whole staff.”

 

Nestor gripped Bubba’s throat lightly. “If you don’t bring your lips back here this instant, you’re going first.”

 

The dragons locked lips again, hands tossing clothes away all over the office. Eventually Bubba ended up naked, leaning over Nestor’s desk.

 

“You’ve been such a bad boy, Bubba.” Nestor cracked his belt against Bubba’s ass.

 

Bubba winced in pain. “Have I?”

 

Nestor cracked his belt again. “I didn’t say you could speak. Did you forget where we are?” Nestor wrapped the belt around Bubba’s neck. “I run this fucking place, and you’ll do whatever I say.”

 

At the worst time possible, the phone started ringing. Nestor and Bubba swapped looks. Nestor snatched the phone off the desk. “Build-Up, CEO Nestor speaking.”

 

“Hello, Mr. Nestor! We’ve been trying to contact you for quite some time.”

 

“I’m sorry, but who is this?”

 

“Oh! Yeah, Hunter. Remember? Me, you, and Elora had that meeting.”

 

Nestor remembered. “Oh, yes. I remember you.”

 

“Cool. You see, I’m calling you with good news and bad news.”

 

“Bad news?”

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty bad, so I might as well tell you the good news first. The new wing to the stadium has been complete!”

 

“And the bad news,” Nestor said with no excitement in his voice.

 

“Some guy took a pretty gnarly fall and is suing you guys.”

 

“What?” Nestor gasped.

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure his name is Gavin or something. Blue dragon. Funny mustache. Tattoos. Piercings.”

  
  


Nestor’s jaw dropped. “Gavin…”

 

“Gavin?” Bubba said.

 

“Yeah,” Hunter continued. “That’s all I gotta say. So bye.”

 

The phone dropped out of Nestor’s hand. “Oh my God...Gavin is suing us…”

 

“WHAT?!” Bubba yelled. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”

 

Nestor buried his face in his hands. “Gavin is suing Build-Up…” Tears started rolling down the green dragon’s face. “Everything my family worked for...it could be all over!”

 

Bubba gave Nestor a back hug. “There’s no way this can be happening. He’s planning something. I know it. Gavin is a smart guy.”

 

Nestor ignored everything that came from his lover’s mouth. He was focused on his family. How he was trusted with a company that he struggled to keep afloat. “He’s suing us…” Nestor whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is reaching the end! If you stuck around, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> More dragon dads have been revealed and my soul can’t handle it.
> 
> To be honest, this account started cause I enjoy writing and I was tired of my ships not getting love, and I can anonymously make people happy and fill my fucked up desires...so thank you people who stuck around! And new people too!
> 
> More stories will be on the way. Even if it takes another month. See you next story.


End file.
